Prank Gone Good
by JulCan1987
Summary: A few member of squad 11 decide to play a prank on Hanataro, but it doesn't go way the intended it to. Hanataro x multiple women


Prank Gone Good

It's me again with another story, again, Bleach and all it's characters belong to Tite Kubo.

A couple of Squad 11 guys play a prank on Hanataro, but it doesn't go the way they planned

"**Thinking"**

"Speaking"

It was Monday morning and Hanataro was on his way home. He had just finished cleaning the sewer system so he smelled like shit. He was going to take a bath at his house when he spotted some of the squad 11 guys that always messed with him. He tried to go around but his smell gave him away.

"Hey, stinky. Where are you off to." Said the leader.

"Damn, you stink." Said the other one.

" Umm w-well I was going home, sir." Answered Hanataro.

The members just stared at him, and then started laughing.

"But you need a bath, stinky." Said another.

"Yeah, you wouldn't wan to get your nice things all dirty and everything ha ha ha." Said their leader, laughing.

The five of them then grabbed him and started carrying him somewhere.

"**What are they going to do to me? Why? What did I do to them?"** Hanataro panicked mentally.

They walked to the hot springs area.

"**Why are we here?"** he thought to himself.

"E-Excuse me, w-why are we here?" he asked fearfully.

"It's time for your bath ha ha ha." Said the leader of the group, and laughed.

They stripped him naked, and threw him over the wall. He fell into the water with a splash. The attackers laughed at him as they walked away. He rose from the water, coughing and gasping for air.

"Hanataro." A female voice said.

He panicked and turned around to see Rukia, Orihime, and Rangiku staring at him.

"EEK, I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Hanataro panicked, and turned away.

"Who were those guys?" asked Rukia.

"And why were they messing with you?" asked Orihime.

"I only know three of them, Yusuke, Kirio, and Toru (OC's from my other story), the other three are new to me." Answered Hanataro.

"Why did they throw you in here for?" asked Rukia.

"W-Well, I had just finished cleaning the sewer system and was on my way home to get cleaned up, when they spotted, or should I say, smelled me." He answered.

"They thought you needed a bath?" asked Orihime.

"Well, you do smell pretty bad." Commented Rangiku.

"W-Well, I better go, it's not appropriate being here." Said Hanataro, about to get up before remembering he was naked.

"**Damn it, I almost forgot, I'm naked under here!"** **he** panicked.

"Well, aren't you going to leave?" asked Rukia, getting a little mad.

"I can't get up." He answerd.

"Why not?" asked Rukia. "Did the fall hurt you, or something?" she continued.

"N-No. I-it's j-just that I'm, not wearing any clothes under here." He answered.

"HUH!" they all screamed.

"I-It's n-not m-m-my f-fault, t-they stripped me before tossing me in here!" he panicked, looking at them in fear.

Rukia and Rangiku looked like they were going to kill him, and Orihime just stared at them.

"Well, why don't you just take a bath." said Orihime joyfully.

They all turned to her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, ORIHIME!" screamed Rukia.

"No." answerd Orihime, smiling. "Well, maybe a little bit." She continued, still smiling.

"**Wow, Miss. Orihime, she's so beautiful, and Miss. Rukia. Lieutenant Matsumoto."** Hanataro thought to himself.

"**They're all so HOT. Miss. Orihime and Lieutenants Matsumoto, their boobs are WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING, I CAN'T THINK THOUGHTS LIKE THAT."** He continued thinking before panicking mentally.

"So, if we turn around, you'll leave?" asked Rukia, irritated.

Hanataro nodded, blushing a deep red.

They turned around, he slowly stood up, and slowly started to walk out, when the doors opened, and in came, of all people, Yoruichi and Captain Soifon.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, MAGGOT?" yelled Soifon, causing Hanataro to panic and faint.

Rangiku poking him with a stick woke him up.

"EEP, what happened?" he asked panicking, again.

"You fainted." answered Rukia, "Are you okay?" she asked.

He was wrapped in a towel. They all stared at him, all of them were worried except Soifon and Yoruichi, Yoruichi smiled while Soifon looked like she was going to kill him.

"I'm leaving now." He said standing up.

"Oh come on, why don't you stay, and talk a little bit with us." Said Yoruichi.

They turned to her with shocked looks on their faces.

"Hey, those guys threw you in here to take a bath right, then why don't you?" Yoruichi continued.

"Lady Yoruichi, what are you saying?" asked Soifon.

"Oh come on my little bee, don't be such a stick in the mud." Answered Yoruichi.

"But" Soifon tried to speak, but Yoruichi cut her off "You only live once, try having some fun for once in your life."

The girls started to argue as Hanataro just stood there, staring at their bodies, everyone but Yoruichi was wearing a towel. He was blushing like crazy trying hard not to stare, but hey, guys are guys, even if they are soul reapers. The only one not arguing was Orihime, and she noticed him blushing and walked towards him.

"So, your Hanataro?" she asked kindly.

"Oh, yes." Answered Hanataro. "Nice to meet you, Miss. Orihime." He continued, giving a bow.

"Please just call me Orihime, no need for the miss." She said smiling.

"**She's so beautiful**." He thought to himself.

"Are you sick, your red?" asked Orihime, putting her hand on his forhead.

Her towel opened a little bit showing a little cleavage. He couldn't help but look.

"Oops, sorry about that." She said cheerfully, covering up, again.

He was sweating like crazy and his heart was pumping faster.

"You are a little bit warm." Said Orihime in a concerned voice.

"Looks like he has a fever." Said Yoruichi, walking up to them, still nude.

As she did that Orihime noticed he got hotter. Then, the unthinkable happened, his towel came undone, fell to the floor, and revealed that he had a HUGE boner. They all gasped in shock, except Yoruichi and Orihime.

"Well, well, well." Said Yoruichi playfully. "It seems like you do like girls."

Hanataro, didn't say a word, he was too scared to say anything fearing it would make thing worse, and possibly even get him killed.

" **Crap, crap, crap, they're going to kill me, or worse, tell Captain Unohana, and she'll kill me."** He thought to himself.

He felt something poking him and noticed Rangiku poking him with the same stick she woke him up with. Everyone but Yoruichi and Orihime stared at him with shocked looked on their faces.

The first to make a move was Soifon "I'll cut it off." She said angrily.

This caused Hanataro to freak out."WAIT PLEASE, DON'T CUT IT OFF, I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE!" he begged.

"Anuthing?" asked Yoruichi, with an evil smirk on her face."It has been a long time since I had a little action, and I don't mean a good fight either." She continued.

"Umm, what do you have in mind?" asked Rukia, with a confused look on her face.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you had thoughts about it, when your alone, with Ichigo." Answered Yoruichi mischievously.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" panicked Rukia, blushing a deep crimson.

"What, I know he's cute, but he's like a hundred years younger than you, you pedophile." Said Soifonpausing thinking about what she just said. **"Did I just say Ichigo Kurosaki, was cute?" **she thought **"Who's the pedophile now."**

"Wait who are calling a Pedophile?" asked Rukia, a little angry, before turning to Orihime "What's a pedophile?" she asked.

"Someone who is sexually attracted to underage children." Answered Yoruichi " Japan is full of them." She continued.

"That is not true, that is just a stereotype." Said Orihime. "That is racial profiling." She continued.

Hanataro just stood there quiet **"I'll bet they forgot I was here, oh well, I'm used to it already."**

"Hanataro Yamada." Said a stern voice, causing him to stand still.

Yoruichi walked to him "Rukia told me what happened with those jerks." She said. "Maybe, we should turn this little prank, into something fun for all of us." She continued giving Hanataro a smile that could rival his captain's.

He tried to run, but was caught with ease by Yoruichi, who pinned him to the ground.

"Umm, Miss. Yoruichi, what are you…" before he could finish, she got him in a liplock.

He was stunned, he tried to keep his mouth closed, but her tongue found it's way in. Everyone just watched as Yoruichi kissed the boy. After a few minutes, she released him, having to breath. Hanataro just laid there, shock written all over his face.

"They brought you here for a bath, so take a bath." She said smiling at him.

She picked him up with one hand, carried him to the water, and threw him in, snapping him out of his state.

He tried to crawl away, but Yoruichi used flash step to get in front of him, causing him to jump back and panic a little.

"M-Miss. Y-Yoruichi, w-what are y-you doing?" he asked stuttering.

"I'm I mean we're going to give you a bath." She answered in a sexy voice, causing him to get hard, again.

She got on her hands and knees and crawled towards him, kneeling down next to him, she started playing with him. He had never felt anything like this before it felt so good. He felt something soft behind him. He turned around and saw Rangiku sitting behind him, smiling at him. She reached around and she to started playing with him. They pulled on it, and stroked it for a few minutes before he exploded. His stuff floated to the top of the water. He laid back on Rangiku's boobs gasping for air.

"So, how was it?" asked Yoruichi.

Hanataro, just laid/sat there, too tired to talk.

"Men can cum up to three times, or so I've heard." Said Rangiku.

Rukia and Orihime, just stayed back and watched.

"Hey, Orihime." Rukia turned to her friend "Let's go."

"Why, this looks like fun?" Orihime answered her playfully, and jumped into the water.

Rukia and Soifon were the only ones not playing the "game". Soifon looked jealous, and Rukia looked uncomfortable. They watched as Yoruichi and Orihime washed Hanataro, as he laid on Rangiku's massive jugs, shaking like a leaf.

"There, all done." Said Yoruichi. "And since you behaved so good, we're going to give you a prize."

She mounted him, pushing her boobs to his face, rubbing them in. She felt him get hard again, and took hold of his stick, and slowly sat on it, guiding it into her hole. The feeling that shot through his body was amazing. He slowly wen up and down on top of him, letting him get used to the feeling.

"**Wow, this kid is bigger and better than I thought." **Thought Yoruichi. **"And he's actually kind of cut, too."**

Her thought continued as she looked at his face as she gently rode.

"**How can people be so mean to people so nice?" **thought Orihime,with sadness in her eyes having felt the pain of abuse and bullying first hand. **"At least I have Tatsuki, who stands up for me, but who stands up for him. Whenever one of us is injured, he's there to help us, but whenever he needs help, we're never around to help him."** She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Yoruichi was really going now, she was grinding herself on him, while pulling herself up and down, making him go deeper into her. Hanataro was having a hard time keeping it together

"**I didn't think he would last this long."** Thought Yoruichi, as she neared her climax.

She wrapped her arms around him and Rangiku as she came.

"Wow kid (huff huff ) that was great(huff)." said Yoruichi, gasping.

"That's twice already." Said Rangiku. "One more to go.

Rukia and Soifon were still there looking on. Soifon looked like she was going to explode at what she just saw, while Rukia, was actuall getting turned on by it.

"Wow, I never thought Hanataro would last as long as he did." Said Rukia, a little amazed. "I was actually expecting Yoruichi to end up disappointed."

"So who's next?" asked Yoruichi. "There's one more left in there, so who wants it?"

Rangiku turned to Orihime "How about you?"

"No way, I'm not ready for it!" answered Orihime, in panicked voice.

"Well, I guess I'll go." Said Rangiku. "But I want anal." She said as she turned around getting on her hands and knees. Yoruichi and Orihime picked him up, got him on his knees behind her, and slowly guided his surprisingly still erect dick into her pussy. Rangiku moved back a little bit, then forward, then back again, then forward again. Hanataro put his hands on her hips for leverage, and to keep up with her movements. As he did this Yoruichi and Orihime started kissing his neck and chest. He was no where near as muscular as Ichigo or Renji, but he still had a cute little body. They started going faster, Rangiku grunting as he went in deeper, and his trusts got faster and harder. Hanataro was letting out small moans and squeaks as the sensations got better. Rangiku stood back still on her knees, putting her hands on his hips, as he wrapped his arms around her body, and took hold of her breasts, which were bigger than Yoruichi's. He put his forehead to her back, and massaged her boobs as he was getting close to Cumming again. The rhythm got faster as they both neared their ends.

He gasped and moaned as she grunted and tried to hold in her screams. Finally, they both came.

"And that (huff…huff) makes three." Said Rangiku.

Orihime didn't say anything, but she did want to do it, but was too nervous.

"Fuck it, I want a turn, too." Orihime finally said.

"Sorry, but that was three times already." Said Rangiku.

Orihime smiled and called on her fairies (I still don't know their damn names.)

"Yes, Ori…WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Asked the girl with the yellow ponytail that looks like a mini-Ino.

"I want to reject time and make him turned on again, or whatever you call it, aroused." She answered, smiling at the little fairies.

They looked at each other and did as they were told. Orihime smiled, and called them back into her hair things (I forgot what they were called)

"Okay, Orihime, how do you want it?" asked Yoruichi.

"Umm, well I want, umm how do you call it, when he's on top of me." She said confused.

"Missionary." Answered Rangiku.

"Yeah, that." Said Orihime joyfully, as laid back on Rangiku's chest, as Yoruichi, carried Hanataro, and put him between her legs.

"It's my first time." She said looking him in the eyes. **"I always thought I would do this with Ichigo." **Thought Orihime, as he entered her. The amazing sensation taking over her body instantly **"Forget Ichigo, this feels so good."**

He slowly moved his hips forward and backward, gently going in and out of her. As he did this they looked into each others eyes, they both had beautiful eyes.

"**He's so cute, and so nice too." **Thought Orihime.

"**She's so beautiful, and nice too." Thought Hanataro.**

Rangiku played with Orihime's boobs, as Yoruichi, put her hands all over Hanataro's body, kissing and licking his shoulders. Rukia and Soifon stood out of the water

"Screw it." Said Rukia, removing her towel, and getting into the water, leaving Soifon alone outside. Rukia made her way to the foursome, and just watched them go at it.

Hanataro's movements got faster as they went on. His dick went in deeper, causing Orihime to gasp louder. She came faster than the other two did, and felt a little shame in doing so.

"What's wrong?" asked Hanataro, in concern.

"I came too fast." She answered. "I didn't last as long as Rangiku, or Miss. Yoruichi."

"Don't sweat it, you said it yourself, it was your first time." Said Yoruichi.

"Yeah, you'll get better with time." Said Rangiku.

Hanataro could tell she was still a little upset.

"It is okay, today was my first time too, and you saw, I didn't last long either." Said Hanataro, smiling at her trying to comfort her.

She smiled back at him, and kissed him on the lips.

"If you want, you can go again." Said Yoruichi. "After all, he hasn't cum yet."

"Okay, but I want Rukia, to enjoy it with me." She said, turning to Rukia, who was blushing.

"What do you say Miss. Kuchiki, wanna have a turn?" asked Yoruichi, who turned to Soifon "Hey, little bee, why don't stop being a little prissy and get in her. If anyone needs to get laid, it's you."

"WHAT, LADY YORUICHI!" Soifon sobbed in embarrassment.

Yoruichi smirked at her, and then turned back to Rukia, who was still blushing at what Orihime just said.

"Well, what's it gonna be?" asked Yoruichi.

"Well, you see, it's actually my first time, too." She said.

"Wait, your kidding!" gasped Rangiku.

"No, it's true. I have never had um, relations, with anyone, not even with Renji." She said. "I did however walk in on him when he was with a girl once."

They all just stared at her, Hanataro has had a crush on her for a while now, but was too scared to tell her. Too scared of her brother that is.

"Wait a minute, I completely forgot!" said Yoruichi. "What are you doing in the Soul Society anyways, Orihime?"

"Oh, I came to train with Rukia for a little bit." She answered.

"So who's gonna do what?" asked Rangiku.

"okay, how do you wanna do this, Orihime?" asked Rukia.

Hanataro's dick still in Orihime's pussy. He pulled out, seeing that it had gone soft.

"Let me summon them up again." Said Orihime, before being stopped by Rangiku.

"No need for them, you can make him hard again yourself." She said. "Just play with a little, like this."

She started jacking him off, making him hard in no time.

"There you go it's easy." Rangiku said, smiling at what Orihime just did.

Yoruichi carried Rukia and Hanataro out of the water, and over to where Soifon was standing. She motioned for him to lay down on the floor, and her to get on top of him. They did exactly as they were told. It took him a while to enter her, since she was smaller than the other girls, but he finally went in.

"**Shit, is this what sex feels like, damn if I had known it was like this, and he was like this I would've done it with him a long time ago." **She thought as the greatest sensation she had ever felt completely took over her small body.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi flashed over to Soifon.

"I'm tired of you being such stick in the mud." Said Yoruichi, wrapping her arms around Soifon, taking her towel off.

"LADY YORUICHI, WHAT ARE YOU…." She was cut off when she felt Yoruichi's fingers enter her.

"L-Lady Y-Yoruichi." She stuttered.

Meanwhile, Hanataro and Rukia were really getting into it.

They were a perfect match for each other, same size, same shape (Yes, you read correct, same shape.), and he fit inside her perfectly. Meanwhile, Orihime was behind Rukia, playing with her small tits, as Rangiku put his head on her lap. Rukia was going crazy on top of him.

"**I can't believe this is happening to me. This must be some kind of trick. Someone is using some kind mind trick technique on me, there's no way this is really happening to me." **Hanataro thought. **"But if it was a mind trick, I wouldn't be able to feel anything, would I."**

Rukia grinded herself on top of him in a way that you wouldn't believe it was her first time. He had his hands on her hips for leverage as he pumped into her. She was trying hard not to scream and alert anyone who might be near by, but it was easier said than done. They both finally came, it felt like they were struck by lightning, or something like that.

"So, how was it?" asking Rangiku, and big smile on her face.

For a while, neither of them could speak. Hanataro looked at Rangiku, than at Rukia, and then at Orihime. He wanted to make Orihime happy, by letting her make him cum.

Meanwhile, Youruichi and Soifon were busy as well. Yoruichi was on top of Soifon in a missionary position, their pussies rubbing against each other.

"La-Lady can't do this.w-we must stop." Said Soifon in between breaths.

"Oh, please, is this all you have?" asked Yoruichi. "Give all you got, little bee."

Thus made Soifon mad, and she reversed positions so she was on top, and started rubbing her pussy against Yoruichi's at a faster rate.

"'.I'm talking about.. give all you got, my little bee." Said Yoruichi in encouragement.

Meanwhile, Hanataro and Orihime were on their sides, Hana behind Hime as he trusted into her in a spoon position. He reached up and grabbed her boob as he pushed deeper into her, causing her to let small moans and squeaks. She was taller than him, but it still fit pretty good.

His trusting increased as he got closer. She started gasping harder and faster as she too, got closer. After a few more minutes of sex, they both came. He released deep inside of her.

"**So this is what it feels like when a guy cums inside you." **She thought.

Rangiku and Rukia smiled at each other, then turned to Soifon and Yoruichi who were in a scissors position, pushing and rubbing against each others pussies. They both came at the same time.

"Alright my little bee, now it's your turn to make him cum." Said Yoruichi, with a smile on her face.

"Whatever you say…Lady Yoruichi." Said Soifon.

"Hanataro, pull out of Orihime, and come over her." Said Yoruichi.

He did as he was told. Soifon was a little bit taller than Rukia, but almost the same.

"Yes, Miss. Yoruichi." He said.

"Stand there, Soifon stand in front of him." Ordered Yoruichi.

They both did just as she said, as she took hold of Hanataro's coated dick, stroked it a bit making it hard again, and put it into Soufon's pussy from behind.

"You're gonna fuck her, while I lick both of you." Said Yoruichi, getting on her knees in front of them.

He slowly started to trust into her has he felt her wall engulf his dick, as Yoruichi licked his reached back put her hands on his hips and started enjoying herself.

She didn't anyone to know, but this was actually her first time with a man. Men were usually too scared to even talk to her, let alone flirt with her. That's why she never went after men, because she would just scare them off. Heck, even some women were scared of her. The only one who wasn't was Yoruichi, thet's why she like her so much. She was actually tired of people being so scared of her, even some of her fellow captains feared her. But th feeling of a man doing this to her, felt really good.

Hanataro put his hands on her hips to match the rhythm; she was a little bit taller than him, too. Soifon was letting out small gasps as he trusted into her. She looked down at Yoruichi, who was busy eating her out while looking up at her smiling.

"Well, this was great, but Orihime and I have to get back to training." Said Rukia, as her and Orihime left.

"I would stay and have another go at it, but I have to get back to my office, or else Captain Hitsugaya will have my head." Said Rangiku, as she left also. "Have fun."

After the others left, Yoruichi, stood up, and told him to pull out. He did.

"Lady Yoruichi, why did you tell to stop?" Whined Soifon. "It felt so good."

"We don't want him to cum to fast, if he does that's It." She answered.

"I used this a few times in the past when I didn't want my boy toys to cum just yet." She said, taking a hold of Hanataro's balls, and squeezing them.

"YYAAAHHHH. WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" asked Hanataro.

"It stops you from cumming too soon, without Orihime here, we can't restart you if you cum.

With that said, Yoruichi walked to him, and got him in a lip lock, again sticking her tongue in his mouth. A few minutes later, they were in a 69 position, with Soifon on top, as Hanataro entered her from behind again. His trusts were stronger than before. He leaned forward, putting his hands on her hips as pumped into her. He could also feel Yoruichi's tongue touching his balls. Just when he was about to cum, Yoruichi stopped them, and squeezed him again, causing him to stop. Then, Yoruichi was on her back, Soifon was between her legs, their pussies once again touching, as he, again, enetered her from behind.

As he pushed in, he coaused her to move a little bit forward, causing her to rub against Yoruichi. Hanataro took haold of Yoruichi's leg as he increased speed. The experiece today making a little more confident in himself. Yoruichi rose a bit on her elbows as Soifon, now in a standing position, still her knees, going up and down on top of her, as he went in and out of her. His balls were also rubbing against Yoruichi's clit. Soifon erupted with a heavy orgasm as she came. Yoruichi smiled, told Hanataro to pull out, and put it inside of her. He did just that. He trusted into her at a fast rate, bringing them both close, and very fast. His balls smacking against her has he got bolder, and increased speed. Both of them were extremely close now, she decided to let him cum this time. After a few more seconds of trusting, they both released at the same time, each with their own amazing orgasm. For a while, they all just laid their, too exhausted to move, or speak. A few minutes they got cleaned up, dressed, they were able to find a spare outfit for Hanataro, and they left. Hanataro walked back to his home with a big smile on his face. He later found out that the guys that attacked him, were in a little accident, and for some reason were too scared to talk.

THE END

I know, it was long, but this is a story that was in my head for a long time, and now, I have finally written it for the world to see. If you noticed, during the sex there wasn't that much talking, I like to leave what they said to your own little (possibly twisted) imaginations.


End file.
